Kitsune brat
by inuyashacrow
Summary: kag and shippo fall in love and finally tell eachother
1. shippo loves kagome

Dear Journal  
My name is Shippo. I have been living with Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango for quite awhile now. Kagome told me that i have to deal with my parents death. She says that maybe the nightmares will go away if i try to get out all the bad feelings, so i am keeping this journal (which was a present from kagome).  
I finally told Kagome that i love her yesterday. She thinks that i mean as a mother. She just doesnt get it. She sees me as just a little kid. Im 63 years old. I know thats a little young for a demon, but not by human standards. to them i would be equal to about 16 or 17. I act immature because i know that if they see me like that, then i can get away with a lot more.  
She just sees me as a little "Kitsune brat" just like Inuyasha does. I just want her to love me back. She makes it so much worse by letting me sleep next to her at night. I cant tell her that though, because then she will make me stop.  
Half the time she thinks its Miroku watching when she bathes, but to be honest its me, with a Miroku illusion on. hehehe, she still hasnt figured it out. Oh wow, what am i saying? Im such a perv, im no better than Miroku. At least im not trying to have every woman that comes across my path have my child. In fact, if i am to have children, i want Kagome to be the mother. nobody else.  
  
Shippo walked back to camp after his bath, in time to see kagome reading his journal. He blushed furriously, and took it back from her. Kagome had a dazed expression on her face, as she stared into space.  
"I never knew you felt that way shippo" she said reaching out and giving him a hug. "I dont see you as just a 'kitsune brat'" she said, and i smelled the tears sliding down her face. "I love you too" she whispered.  
"d-do you mean it kagome?" he asked.  
"Yes, shippo. I didnt realize your age eather. I felt like such a perv myself." she answered laughing. "I cant believe it....How do you think theyll react?"  
"what do you mean?"  
Kagome blushed furriously "I mean, do you want to tell them?"  
"Ok, just make sure that inuyasha is far away when you tell them." shippo said nervously "I mean, hes likely to pound me into the ground again."  
"Dont worry about that. Ive got the word"  
Shippo gently reached up to touch kagome's cheek. Seeing his paw on her cheek he sighed. "No, dont tell him. Kagome, im not good enough for you. Look at me! Im a little fox for godsakes. You deserve someone who will allow you to live your life withought the worry of being hunted down. Im not good enough for you. In fact you should go back to your own time. See how things work out with that hojo guy."  
Crying, kagome ran back to the well.  
As he watched her go, a lone tear slid down shippos cheek. "I love you kagome" he whispered after her. "Dont forget me." 


	2. Ozzfest

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha or any of these charicters.  
  
ok, fair warning, from here on out, they may get a little OOC, but im writing at about 2 am, so dont get mad.  
  
Dear journal,  
Its been three weeks since kagome and i finally told each other we love each other. She came back about a week ago, telling us she was bringing us all to some concert in some place she called "America". She says that well finally be able to hear "rock music". I have no idea what that means. Do people take rocks and bang them together or something? Anyway, she asked us to gather up some things that she could sell or 'pawn'. She came back with some slips of parchment that looked really thin, and smelled funny. Kinda like her 'text books'.  
Kagome says that they will get us into the place she called "Montage mountain". I hope its as fun as shes saying it will be. She also said that we are going to fly withought kirara, or inuyasha. I dont understand what she means, but i guess ill try it for her.  
  
Kagome came through the well like she always did, but this time it was different. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge waiting for her, very excited, although he wouldnt let her know it. His heart was pounding as he asked her "so when are we going to this "airport" as you call it?"  
"Today actually" she said with a smile. "Oh yeah, i forgot, everyone has to get painted."  
"Feh, whats that saposed to mean?"  
Kagome smiled and brought out the greasepaint she had brought. "I mean, in order to blend in, we all have to paint our faces. your ears will blend in that way, and even shippo should blend in, although everyone will think hes a kid." She blushed at that and continued "I mean, since hes so short."  
"What about my height?" Shippo asked running through the clearing, over to the Miko and the Hanyo.  
"Nothing" kagome answered. "Lets go get kaede"  
  
- Three hours later -  
  
"There" kagome said "You look good guys".  
"What are you talking about?" miroku asked "We all look like freaks!"  
Kagome sighed, and told him "Thats the point. In case you havent noticed, ive done the same thing. It really will help you blend in, but fair warning, until we get there youll get wierd looks."  
"Feh, thats nothing new." Inuyasha said with a scowl.  
"Well, anyway, we need to get headed. Im going to go change at my house, and we need to pack some stuff."  
"Like what wench?"  
Gritting her teeth kagome answered "Like ramen, and other snacks for the trip."  
"How long will this trip be?" Miroku asked.  
"For a few days at least. The concert lasts for about a day."  
"Kagome, um, can i talk to you?" Shippo asked quietly.  
"Sure"  
After getting out of earshot of inuyash, he turned to her and asked "What is a concert, what is rock music, and cant i just use one of my illusions instead of the paint?"  
A little taken aback kagome answered "A concert is somewhere that different groups play music. Usually there is only two or three, but the one were going to has 25 different bands. Rock music is a type of music that is really loud, and usually has sad, angry, or sexual themes" she said blushing at the last part. "Oh yeah, dont let me forget, you will need earplugs since you and inuyasha have such sensitive ears."  
Joining the others by the well once agian, kagome gave them each a shikon shard. "Ok guys" she said "Were all going to jump at the same time, so we get there at the same time. You can wear what you have on, or change into the clothes i have at my house. Youll probably blend in more with the stuff i have, but thats your choice."  
Jumping in the well, they all saw the purple glow that kagome was so used to and finally came crashing down on the other side of the well. Walking out of the well house kagome told them "This is my house and my room is on the second floor. My mother is expecting us, so lets go."  
  
- one hour later -  
  
"Kagome, what does "they shake me" mean?" Shippo innocently asked  
"Its a sick joke" she said "In our time we have realized that if someone shakes a child that they will end up with mental problems. Its something that a friend gave me."  
"Whats KoRn?" Inuyasha asked.  
"And whats Marilyn Manson?" aked kaede.  
"How about the rocky horror picture show, and punk'd?" asked miroku.  
"Ok, well, KoRn is one of the music groups were going to see. So is marilyn manson. The rocky horror picture show is a movie - er a play. Its about crossdressers from another planet, and Punk'd is a show where a guy plays tricks on people just to make them mad, so people can laugh at them."  
"YOU GAVE ME CLOTHES THAT TALK ABOUT A PLAY ABOUT CROSSDRESSERS?!" Yelled miroku finally breaking his calm exterior.  
"Its not what you think. You would have to see it. Its a metaphor."  
"Whats a metaphore?"  
"Its when something is said or done, but it means something else." Kagome thought for a moment "Its like when you watch your geshas dancing" she said with a grin. 


	3. the trip

Dear journal,  
I still dont see why Kagome had to bring wolf-boy. We all know that hes soooo 'in love' with her. All he wants from her is her ability to see the jewel shards. IM the one who actually loves her. I just want her to be happy. If shes with someone who is just using her....Ill just die. I know i will. How can she even see him that way?  
After we had all gotten ready to leave, koga jumped through the well and met us as we were getting into one of kagomes metal carts. He just came up, and adressed her as his woman, and just expected us to be okay with that. not to mention the way he was dressed. There was no way he would fit in. Kagome told him to just get in, because we had to go though. Shes too nice sometimes.  
Anyway, we finally flew. Kagome had us get on a thing called an "airo-plane" or something like that. It stunk unlike anything i've ever smelled before. Once we were on it, some people with wheeled tables started passing out food and drinks. The man beside me got some really strong sake and the smell made me pass out.  
Once i woke up finally, we had landed and kagome was standing over me, telling me it was time to go. I dont know how she could stand the smell of that place. It was worse than the human villages in my time. There was human body odor, of course, but a lot of other scents too. It was like being in a flower garden, only with your sense of smell turned up to full blast.  
  
They reached the hotel finally arround midnight. Unfortunitely the people at the hotel had messed up the reservation so there were only three beds. Kagome slept with sango on the one, shippo and kaede slept on the second one, and miroku slept on the third. Inuyasha and Koga decided to sleep outside, to get out of the crushing smell of all of the previous tenants.  
After everybody had fallen asleep, Shippo got out of bed, and jumped up next to kagome. "I still love you kagome" he whispered, brushing the hair back from her face "and I always will."  
"Shippo?" miroku whispered.  
Jumping about a foot into the air, shippo answered "Y-Yeah?"  
"Why dont you get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow."  
"Okay".  
Finally going back to sleep, Shippo snuck one last look at kagome, a lone tear streaking down his cheek.  
  
-the next morning-  
  
Shippo came out of the strange smelling "bathroom" wearing only a towl. unfortunitely, nobody else saw him go in, and all they saw was a strange looking young man with red hair coming out of the room half dressed.  
"What do you think youre doing?" Sango said trying to look menaceing.  
"Im taking a shower sango" he answered calmly.  
"Oh shippo. You might want to change back before any of the guys see you" she said with a yawn, watching apreciatively as the young man/kit walked past her "Nice arse" she said under hear breath, completely forgetting about his demon hearing.  
"Thanks" he answered with a grin.  
Unfortunitely, that happened to be the moment when Miroku happened to wake up. Pulling off his rosary beads, he turned to aim his hand at shippo. "NO" sango yelled, jumping in front of shippo.  
"Why are you defending this guy?" miroku asked stunned.  
"Its shippo baka."  
"oops." miroku said a little sheepishly "Sorry about that."  
"Well, if i use my usual form i really won't fit in with the humans will I?" Shippo asked "By the way, can you see my tail?"  
"No shippo" sango answered. "you did very well"  
Hearing the end of the conversation as she walked into the room with breakfast kagome said "Very well indeed....erm...um...heres breakfast. We have eggs, bacon, some thing they call a "cresent" or something like that, and coffee, tea and orange juice for drinks. Dig in everybody.  
Somehow everybody missed the blush on her cheeks. Everybody except for koga, who began to growl under his breath. "Ill skip breakfast" he said before storming out of the room, running full speed to get his anger out.  
"I wonder what his problem is" sango said as she started sharpening her dagger she had hidden in her boot.  
"How did you get that on the plane!?" Kagome gasped.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are not saposed to have weapons on planes...and you wont be able to have any at the concert eather. Im sorry guys" she said as a shower of daggers, throwing stars, poisons, and various other weapons came showering down in a pile in the middle of the room. Sighing, Kagome just waded through the mess to get into the shower, shaking her head in disgust at the huge pile of weapons she hadnt even noticed hidden in her friends clothes. 


	4. all hell breaks loose

I do not own inuyasha, any of the inuyasha cast, or chronic candy.

We finally arrived at ozzfest with little trouble. Koga kept giving me strange looks on the way. I dont know what to do. i thnk he might know about kagome and me. Anyway, the concert was not what i was expecting. We arrived early, and didnt know where to go, so we just went into the nearest gate. Kagome said "Just act natural, like you belong". I guess it worked because nobody said anything to us, and we were in the restricted section. Anyway, things got kinda bad halfway through the day. I think i may have to kill koga.

The strange group of humans and youkai really did fit in. That is until it began to rain half way through the day. Kagome saw her friend ayumi and went over to talk to her. Thats when all hell broke loose.

"So youre trying to steal my women?" Koga asked Shippo in a falsely sweet voice. "How would you like it if i told her your real age?"

"She already knows" Shippo replied.

"LIAR! IF SHE KNEW SHE WOULD NEVER LET YOU SLEEP IN HER BED! ILL KILL YOU!"

Koga jumped at Shippo, clawing at his throat. Shippo quickly lost his human form, which was, fortunitely only seen by some drunks who were flirting with Sango.

Kagome happened to turn arround at this moment and grabbed shippo,. pulling him behind a kiosk that was selling "chronic candy".

"What happened shippo?" the miko asked in concern.

"Koga is going to kill me for loving you." Shippo answered with a smile.

later that day

Inuyasha was calmly walking through the croud, looking for something to do, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Oh koga, you are better than Inuyasha". The woman purred. "He never did anything like this."

The now angry hanyo ripped a curtain to shreads, trying to get to "his" woman, only to see koga getting his body spray painted from head to toe.

"Whats your problem dog turd?" Koga asked pretending to be bored. "I just figured since Kagome would rather be with a kit, i would take your other woman."

The blood drained from Inuyashas face as he watched Kikyo kiss koga.

"Shes mine now mutt-face!" He crowed laughing.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and asked painfully politely "What do you mean Kagome would rather have a kit?"


	5. both incarnations

Dear diary,

I think im going to die today. Koga told Inuyasha about me and kagome. He has been very nice to me since then. Too nice. In fact, I wouldn't have known that koga even said anything, except that Miroku overheard the conversation. Apparently koga is now with Kikyo. They were getting their bodies painted, and Inuyasha thought he heard the two of them. He was right. Things wouldn't have been so bad, except that later in the day, he caught them mating behind the stage. His anger seemed to subside after that…but now I'm afraid. I have never seen him so calm. Its as though hes pretending that nothing happened. I know better. This is just the calm before the storm…Something is coming, and its going to be big.

Shippo was right. It was just the calm before the storm. As soon as they had returned to the feudal era, he turned on shippo.

"What is going on with you and kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked calmly.

"I heard a little rumor…and I now know how old you REALLY are."

"I never lied to you, I just let you guess."

Grabbing shippo by the throat, inuyasha growled "I just lost the love of my life today…TWICE"

"What is that saposed to mean?" Shippo gasped out.

"BOTH INCARNATIONS OF KIKYO YOU BASTARD!!"


End file.
